Access doors to spaces, such as airline passenger cabins, employ multiple pin latches. Multiple pin latches must secure these doors in their locked positions, especially under stressful environmental conditions. Because of the requirement to rapidly unlock the door, pins employed by the multiple pin latches must be simultaneously retracted from the door frame by a rotation of an external handle that is connected to a pin latch actuator centrally positioned within the door.